


Deer Girl

by JohnBurtonLee



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnBurtonLee/pseuds/JohnBurtonLee
Summary: Shikako is reborn into the world of Pokemon. Not remembering any world ending threats that would justify needing to get involved, she decided to take thing easy. The universe knew exactly what it would take to motivate her even without the end of the world.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikako, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Nara Shikako, Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 707
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2019 B, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection, oc self insertSI





	Deer Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VagabondDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/gifts).



"Shikako, hurry up!"

Shikako sighed. "Satoshi, you were the one that overslept." Sometimes she wondered if her twin remembered what her real name was. Shizuka had acquired the name Shikako when she was three, when some deer Pokemon, three Shikijika and a Mebukijika, followed her home when they visited Isshu. The Mebukijika had taken one look at her and decided that someone needed to look after her. Shikako had promptly named him Heijomaru after her summon in her last life.

The two set off for Professor Okido's lab. Satoshi ran. Shikako used a slouching walk that was sixty percent Nara and forty percent Kakashi-sensei. Heijomaru wasn't amused and picked Shikako up by the scruff of her shirt and trotted after Satoshi. He did this often enough that her shirts were reinforced so as not to take damage. As far as she knew, there were no world ending threats in this world, and she was going to relax this lifetime. Heijomaru didn't mind being late, per se, but did mind the slowness of her default walking pace.

"Ah, Shikako! How's my favorite deer Pokemon trainer today? Satoshi, here for your first Pokemon?"

"Yup!" Satoshi cried in a fair imitation of Naruto being told he was going to get taught a new jutsu.

"Not a Pokemon trainer," Shikako protested.

Professor stared at Shikako for a second and then pointedly looked at each of the Shikijika, who had set up in standard overwatch positions and then at Heijomaru who had positioned himself behind her and a bit to the side in a bodyguard position. Shikako had been in the company of her Pokemon for close to seven years at this point and shared what she knew about Deer Summons taijutsu and tactical doctrines, but just because she had trained some friendly Pokemon, that didn't make her a Pokemon trainer! 

Satoshi snickered next to her. It was an old disagreement with basically everyone in town.

Shikako rolled her eyes. "Traitor. Pick one of the two Pokemon already."

"Er, two Pokemon?" Professor Okido scratched his head and looked around.

"The Pikachu next to you and the Raichu in the rafters?" Everyone looked up, including the Pokemon. "Oh, were you planning on keeping the Raichu?"

The Professor scratched his head again. "Actually, I don't think I've seen that one before."

"Pika pika pi!"

The Raichu gave the impression of sighing before jumping down from the ceiling, off of a shelf and landing in front of the Pikachu. "Raichu!" Was that Raichu wearing a mask over his mouth?

"Shiki?" Nagaoka, the Shikijika that acted the youngest, appeared to be confused by a ninja Raichu. 

In comparison, Professor Okido _definitely_ seemed flummoxed by the Raichu, but managed to say, "It doesn't seem like he wants a partner himself."

Shikako nodded. "He was just checking to make sure the Pikachu would be okay with humans."

"Raichu!"

"Better treat the Pikachu right. It looks like this Raichu might be able to pull off Ten Thousand Years of Death."

Satoshi shuddered and took a step away from both Shikako and the Raichu. He had been watching when Shikako had explained Kakashi's most fearsome taijutsu move to the deer. (Not that she expected them to find that information useful. She had been messing with Satoshi's head.) Satoshi gulped and went to talk to the Pikachu. 

The Raichu in turn turned towards Shikako and deliberately closed one eye.

Shikako nodded. "Yup, he looks like his attacks could cut a lightning bolt in half."

"Raichu!" The Raichu's right forelimb started glowing with electrical power. Chidori. Welcome back, Kakashi-sensei.

"That would be like a hundred thousand years of death." Satoshi's voice was an octave higher in pitch than normal. "No, a million!"

"Have fun with the Pikachu! I'm going to take the Raichu to mom's restaurant."

"Wait. What?"

"I'll just explain to the Pikachu's big brother that you mean well and might just be a tad of an idiot so he should be forgiving of any mistakes you might make as Pikachu's partner." Shikako didn't think being reborn as a Pokemon would do anything to Kakashi's eternal bachelorhood, hence why she assumed big brother figure. Actually… she double checked his tail. Still a guy.

"Raichu!"

Heijomaru didn't give Shikako a chance to amble out of the institute at her own pace. He picked her up and they headed towards the restaurant to the audible amusement of Professor Okido. As they left, she heard Satoshi's very awkward attempt to see if the Pikachu wanted to get into a Pokeball. In retrospect, it took an embarrassingly long time for Shikako to realize that they were in the world of Pokemon. In her defense, they were in a Japanese speaking version and she had only been familiar with the English translation, and unlike the English not everything was named Poke-something. For example, the Pokeball was actually called a Monster Ball.

Oh. Satoshi was Ash, wasn't he? Well, at least he didn't fight any gods that she remembered. Legendary Pokemon didn't count, right?

"Raichu?"

Shikako used hand signs to indicate that she hadn't seen Naruto or Sasuke yet.

"Raichu!"

"I'm ten. I haven't exactly left the town unsupervised-" Shikako realized something and reached deep into her long exposure to Anko to swear sulfurously. Thankfully they hadn't reached her mom's restaurant yet and Heijomaru dropped her just so he could swat at her head.

"Raichu?"

"I'm going to need to become famous," Shikako groaned. It would be the most effective method to find any of their other comrades if they had been born into this world as well. This would be so much easier if she only had to consider humans.

"Chu~" Kakashi patted her leg in a manner that was frankly condescending coming from an eighty centimeter tall rodent. At least it seemed that he followed her logic.

This was going to take some planning. She probably needed to develop the Shikabane-hime nickname again. So a focus on dark and ghost Pokemon? Shikako groaned again and started shuffling towards her mom's restaurant again. Heijomaru decided she was moving too slowly again, with predictable results. 

Shikako turned to Nagaoka (as much as possible when dangling from Heijomaru's mouth) and asked "How would you feel about being associated with a human nicknamed Shikabane-hime?"

"Shiki!"

That… was a lot more enthusiastic than Shikako was expecting. Once again she wondered if the deer were at all related to her summons from her last life.

It said something probably not very good that Shikako was experienced at opening the door to the restaurant while Heijomaru was carrying her like this. It was still a little sad that she'd eventually get big enough that this wouldn't be practical anymore. One of the nice things about reincarnation was being able to appreciate things like this before she outgrew them.

"Hi, mom. This Raichu has convinced me that my life goals would be more easily met if I was famous."

Hanako looked up from the table she was cleaning. Fortunately, she was used to her children saying random odd things. "That sounds more like a goal than a means to a goal."

Shikako plopped in a seat. Heijomaru made a huff of disapproval at her poor manners while Kakashi hopped on the table. "And the worst part is that the fastest way to become famous at my age is to become a Pokemon trainer."

"Are you sure that this isn't your way to change your mind about being a Pokemon trainer without losing face?"

That triggered a half an hour rant on the disadvantages of fame, largely drawing on her experiences from her last life, punctuated by glares at a chuckling Kakashi, who had entertained himself after his retirement by deliberately causing some of those problems to show up in her life. Well, he also did it to Naruto and Sasuke, but those two actually deserved it.

Hanako visibly turned this over in her head. "So your biggest objection to being a Pokemon Trainer was the fame, but now that you have a use for it, you're considering the career."

"I-" Shikako was interrupted by the door opening and Satoshi coming in. He frankly looked like he had the crap kicked out of him.

"Onisuzume," he said as he fell in a chair next to Shikako. His Pikachu came in with him and settled on top of Satoshi's head.

Right. Ash had gotten his butt handed to him by some Spearows right after getting Pikachu. Oops. Stupid bad memory.

Hanako sighed. "Well, after this sight I would feel better about Satoshi having company on his training trip."

"Raichu?"

"Pika!"

Kakashi gave the Pikachu an eye smile that Shikako associated with particularly hellish training. "Raichu."

"Pika?" Pikachu tried hiding behind Satoshi, but Shikako grabbed the Pikachu and set him on the table.

"You know trying to weasel out of it will just make things worse."

Pikachu let out a dejected "Pika."

Satoshi looked between Kakashi, Shikako and the Pikachu. "What just happened?"

"Pikachu had forgotten the most important rule: those who break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Pikachu flopped on the surface of the table.

"You understand them that well, and you don't call yourself a Pokemon trainer?" Satoshi said in an accusing tone.

Their mom chuckled. "I think she's changed her mind on that."

Shikako groaned and hit her head against the top of the table. Well she managed to take it easy for a full decade. That was worth something, right?

**Author's Note:**

> "Gotta catch 'em all" means something slightly different for Shikako than it does for everyone else.


End file.
